


Nudge Nudge

by FuriousPoplar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousPoplar/pseuds/FuriousPoplar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne hosted a party and promised to be responsible with Toriel's 3 children- absolutely NO alcohol! </p>
<p>Waking up on the floor does not bode well for the latter part of the above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nudge Nudge

                _Nudge Nudge…_

_Now, who could that be? Might be Papyrus,_ Undyne thought, _or maybe it’s Alphys…_

                _Nudge Nudge…_

Her eyes wouldn’t open. Not ready yet. The warm afterglow of a fantastic night combined with a throbbing headache fluttered through her head with spectacular colors. Funny, she didn’t remember having a headache… in fact, she didn’t remember much of anything. _Wait, no… I remember… uhm… A party?_ The pieces of the past 24 hours eluded her like fragments of shattered glass too small to pick up.

                _Nudge. Nudge._

_Yeah… a party… I think… my friends were there. I remember… karaoke? Lots of anime, for sure… video games…_ her hand shifted a bit, trying to summon the ability to wave away the mystery foot that kept bumping her side. She didn’t get very far, but caused the empty 40oz she’d been clutching to bump and clatter against the ground, offering a very helpful clue as to what left her feeling so joyous, yet so horribly drained. _Oh, right. Alcohol! That’s what I’m forgetting. Copious amounts of alcohol… mmm. Good times._ She’d have smiled but her mouth was pretty content with hanging faintly open, not wishing to disturb the faint dribble of drool that was leaking onto her cheek.

_NUDGE. NUDGE._

_Geez, getting pretty rough there… you. Who could be up already? I can barely move and I’m 10x as tough as… who had been there, again?_ In lieu of being able to just open her eyes, she continued to struggle with the details. _Well, Alphys, easily. I think that’s her, resting her head on my shoulder… Papyrus must’ve been there, I remember a lot of screaming. Huh… Sans probably showed up as Pap’s +1... this couldn’t be him, though- he ain’t waking up ‘til this afternoon at the earliest. And I don’t think it’s Papyrus…_

_**NUDGE. NUDGE.**_

_…Yeah no, that foot isn’t bony enough. So who else could-_

Visions of her 3 teenage, sweater-clad pals darted through her head.

_…Shit. The kids… aw fuck, they were here, too. Probably want me to take them home, or…_

The visions flowed freely like a raging river, flooding her mind with juicy and regrettable details.

_…Oh fuck they had been drinking, hadn’t they? I mean, I said just a sip, but… I didn’t actually supervise the cooler, did I? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-_

_**NUDGE! NUDGE!**_

A groan of protest hoarsely drained out of her lungs. _It’s fine. It’s fine. I’ll clean all the vomit off of them, give em some painkillers… hell, Chara brought a flask from home, THAT wasn’t my fault! There’s no way that Asriel had TOO much, he wouldn’t be able to handle more than a little bit. Frisk… had most certainly shit-smashed themselves six ways through the cosmos, but they’d be fine, they were tough. Yeah, I’m good, ‘s long as Toriel doesn’t find out._

_**THWACK!!!**_

“whuaAAAUGH GOD… w... what the _fuu-uu-uck!?”_ This time, it wasn’t a nudge- it was a firm and hateful kick right to the stomach. Hacks, gags and wheezes all mixed together into a pained froth as they rushed out of her mouth, sending shotgun sprays of spittle across the floor. _Alright, I don’t care who it is anymore. Once I manage to stand up, I am going to-_

**_ “UNDYNE!” _ **

The shout sent a shuddering, primal fear down her spine- it poked and prodded her every vertebra with just the right sickly touch to send writhing shivers all throughout her body. It was spoken with the authority and the _fury_ of someone that nobody with a desire to live would ever _dare_ betray. It was almost… motherly?

She opened her eyes and let her pupils clamber up purple robes.

Looming above her was Toriel, jaw clenched shut so firmly that her entire head was convulsing like it was about to rocket off her shoulders. The look in her eyes said it all- Undyne was one wrong answer away from getting disemboweled, torn limb from limb and immolated alive, in whatever order that would hurt the most.

“What. Are. _These?”_  Toriel’s mouth didn’t even open- the words hissed out between teeth that were slowly starting to crack and chip under the industrial-grade hydraulic press levels of strain. In her arms were three kids- Two dressed in bright green and yellow, the other in dark blue and purple stripes. All were caked in vomit and vodka stains. All looked utterly wasted and completely unconscious.

It occurred to Undyne, briefly, amongst the internal screech of; _I AM GOING TO DIE_ that she ought to respond. Toriel helpfully reminded her.

“I asked you a question. _What. Are. These?_ ”

Toriel’s gaze burned hotter. Undyne picked up that it seemed as if she was going to start with the limb removal and then just see where that took her.

“K…K-Kids.” Her response peeped out with an entirely _pathetic_ squeak. A lot of things about her right now were pathetic, actually. Everything from the way she was curled up on the floor, shaking and clutching her stomach to the way her eyes bulged out of her head as if they were about to pop like terrified little balloons.

“Correct. What is on their sweaters?”

_MY BLOOD THE ANSWER IS MY BLOOD THIS IS IT THIS IS HOW IT ENDS._

“V-V-V-Vomit.”

“Correct. Now tell me; Why. Is. There. Vomit. On. Their. Sweaters?”

Undyne felt her sins crawling on her back.

“…They didn’t feel good?”

**_THWACK!_ **

Another kick to the gut, another bout of hacking and wheezing- this time with tears mixed in for good measure. It took a lot of determination to stop herself from throwing up right on the spot- partially because of the hangover, partially because of the fear, but mostly because Toriel kicked _hard._

**“WHY IS THERE VOMIT ON THEIR SWEATERS?”**

“T-T-They were d-d-d-drinking!”

**“AND WHAT DID YOU _PROMISE_ ME?”**

“T-That they… that they w-wouldn’t!”

**“DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO PEOPLE WHO _BREAK_ PROMISES?”**

“…n-n-no?”

**_“DO YOU WANT TO FIND OUT!?”_ **

“N-N-NO!”

“ _Too late._ ”

A loud _clink_ on the other side of the room followed by the slow, awkward, _agonizing_ sound of a glass bottle rolling along the floor caused Toriel’s head to snap around 180 degrees like some sort of horrifying, murderous owl that feasted on the flesh of the living. The new victim of her death-stare was a petrified Sans, who at some point had woken up and hatched a plan to sneak away whilst Toriel was busy making fish fillet.

**_“You.”_ **

His pupils hadn’t quite flickered away yet, but they had shrunken to such faint little specks that they were nearly impossible to see. The fear of god burned hot in his veins.

“ _You_ promised me that you would keep them out of trouble.”

He didn’t dare budge an inch, as much as he wanted to take off and not stop running until his legs fell off. Toriel took the time to place the children delicately on the clean half of the couch, tell Undyne that she was next, and march across the room. He had snapped out of it as she was drawing near and reality was finally setting in on him, but he ran far too late and Toriel caught him right by the hood and dragged him outside, the same way a lion would drag a freshly dismembered yet still living gazelle into its den- calmly and with great malice, all while the poor thing was howling and thrashing for its life. Shrill screams of terror trailed his exit and continued until the door swung closed again, muffling out his desperate pleas for mercy.

Once again, the room was silent. Everyone lay sprawled out where they had landed the night before. Everything was eerily, disgustingly calm.

The smart thing for Undyne to do would have been to get up, make some tea for the kids, get them clean and find a 12 Gauge to keep Toriel a minimum safe distance away at all times. The REALLY smart thing to do would have been to grab her wife, dive out the window, fucking _run_ and never look back.

Instead, she passed out again, and doomed her future self to whatever nightmarish, torturous hell that lay ahead.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I pinky-swore. Gotta hold off on the angst every now and then, and my only alternative is fluff.


End file.
